Spyro the Dragon
'''Spyro the Dragon' is a dragon character from the Dragon Realms and is the main protagonist of his own series, Spyro the Dragon. He has also appeared in a few Crash Bandicoot games. History with the Crash Bandicoot ''series The ''Spyro the Dragon series is considered the sister series to Crash Bandicoot and this relationship goes back many years. When the games first started being created, their developers (Naughty Dog and Insomniac) worked in close proximity to each other and employees often went to parties together and became close friends. This had an impact on their games. Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped/Crash Team Racing/Crash Bash A demo for the first game in the Spyro series can be played in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped by inputting a special code (similarly, a demo for Warped is accessible in the first Spyro game via the same method): up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, square. A demo for the second game in the Spyro series can be accessed in Crash Team Racing using the same method. Also, in Crash Bash, a demo of Spyro: Year of the Dragon is playable by holding L1 and R1 and pressing square then Start at the Universal Interactive Studios screen. Crash Nitro Kart Spyro appears as an unlockable character in the Game Boy Advance version of Crash Nitro Kart. He is unlocked after beating Velo for the first time. In contrast to his traditional depiction as a hero, Spyro in this game races for Team Trance, and uses Uka Uka as his mask. Stats (GBA) Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage/Spyro Orange: The Cortex Conspiracy Spyro appears in Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage which is part of a pair of games that crossover the Crash ''and ''Spyro ''series (the other being ''Spyro Orange: The Cortex Conspiracy). Crash and Spyro start a fight when they first meet each other, due to Ripto's minions having been altered to resemble Spyro and Crash in their respective worlds. However, they realized they had been tricked by their archenemies after this fight, and teamed up to put an end to Cortex and Ripto's plan. Crash Twinsanity Spyro makes a small cameo in a Crash Twinsanity cutscene, where he is seen defending his gems from N. Tropy, N. Brio and N. Gin. His model and fire effects are from Spyro: A Hero's Tail, which released a couple months after Twinsanity. A trailer for the Spyro game is also the 100% completion reward in the NTSC-U versions of the game. Skylanders: Imaginators Spyro acts as one of the NPCs in the Skylanders: Imaginators adventure pack level based on the Crash Bandicoot franchise; Thumpin' Wumpa Islands. Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Spyro appears as a playable character in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled as part of the Spyro N. Friends Grand Prix, using his Reignited Trilogy design. Stats Quotes Appearances *''Crash Nitro Kart'' (GBA version only) *''Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage'' *''Crash Twinsanity'' (cameo) *''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled'' Gallery Promotional Material Gameboy Bundles Crash and Spyro2.jpg|Crash and Spyro Super Pack Crash and Spyro vol 1.jpg|Crash and Spyro Super Pack 1 Crash and Spyro vol 2.jpg|Crash and Spyro Super Pack 2 Crash Bandicoot Purple/Spyro Orange Crash and Spyro vol 3.jpg|Crash and Spyro Super Pack 3 Spyro Orange Crash Purple Website.png Crash Purple Spyro Orange Ad.png 7243 medium.jpg Skylanders Spyro and Crash - Skylanders.jpg|Spyro and Crash in Skylanders: Imaginators. Spyro and Crash Skylanders Academy.png|Spyro alongside Crash in "Skylanders Academy". Crash and Dark Spyro.jpg Cocoandcrash academy.png|Skylanders Academy Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Spyro Friends Characters.jpg Spyro Circuit.jpg Spyro Circuit 3.jpg Spyro Circuit 4.jpg Spyro Circuit 5.jpg Spyro Circuit 7.jpg Spyro_Cricuit_9.jpg Spyro Cricuit 11.jpg Spyro Circuit 12.jpg Spyro Circuit 13.jpg Neon Circus 07.jpg Winter Guardian Spyro.jpg GP8 Gasmoxia Skins.jpg Other Codes-de-Crash-Bandicoot-1 999504-M.jpg|Crash & Spyro together in a promotion for McDonald's Happy Meals. CrashSpyroGameStopCard1.jpg|A GameStop GiftCard featuring Spyro and Crash Crash Purple McDonalds.jpg Crash Bash Spyro Demo CD.jpg|A demo disc containing Crash Bash and Spyro: Year of the Dragon. Jampack Winter 2000.jpg Best Buy GH Demo Vol 1.jpg Ctr spyro 2 demo disc.jpg Ctr spyro 2 ad.jpg Mcdonalds crash and spyro.png Crash Spyro Microblocks.jpg spyroandcrashthanksgiving.png Crash Spyro Remake Pack.jpg In-Game Crash Bandicoot Purple spyrocrash12.png|Spyro and Crash in Crash Bandicoot Purple. spyrocrash6.png|Spyro and Crash in Crash Bandicoot Purple. Firemountain.jpg|Spyro in Crash Bandicoot Purple. Spyrobattle.png|The battle against Spyro in Crash Purple. Crash Nitro Kart (GBA) mqdefault.jpg|Spyro in the GBA version of Crash Nitro Kart. Spyro CNK Icon.png|Spyro's Character Icon in the GBA version of Crash Nitro Kart. Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Spyro CTR NF Title Screen.png|Spyro on the title screen during the Spyro and Friends Grand Prix CTRNF-Spyro.png|Spyro's icon nf victory spyro.png|Spyro wins nf defeat spyro.png|Spyro loses spyro superflame.png|Spyro's Superflame skin spyro ice breath.png|Spyro's Ice Breath skin spyro dark.png|Spyro's Dark skin spyro guardian.png|Spyro's Winter Guardian skin spyro space.png|Spyro's Space skin Spyro sticker.png|Spyro's Portrait CTRNF-Superflame Spyro.png|Spyro's Superflame icon CTRNF-Icebreath Spyro.png|Spyro's Icebreath icon CTRNF-Dark Spyro.png|Spyro's Dark icon CTRNF-Winter Guardian Spyro.png|Spyro's Winter Guardian icon CTRNF-Space Spyro.png|Spyro's Space icon Other crashcameospyro.png|A cameo by Crash in The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night. spyro crash twinsanity better quality.jpg|Spyro's cameo in Crash Twinsanity. Crash Bash Spyro Demo 3.png Spyro Crash Flashgame 1.png Spyro Crash Flashgame 2.png Spyro Crash Flashgame 5.png Trivia *Spyro was voiced by Jess Harnell in Spyro: A Hero's Tail. Crash was voiced by the same voice actor starting with Crash Tag Team Racing, which came out a year later. His current voice actor, Tom Kenny, is best known for voicing SpongeBob SquarePants; Tom Kenny also currently provides the voice for Dr. Nitrus Brio. *Crash himself has made various cameos in Spyro games, including The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning & The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night, as well as being referenced in Spyro: Year of the Dragon. de:Spyro es:Spyro fr:Spyro ja:スパイロ pt:Spyro the Dragon pt-br:Spyro o Dragão ru:Спайро Category:Playable Characters Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Character Cameos Category:Team Trance Category:Bosses Category:Neutral Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Enemies Category:Mini Bosses Category:Spyro Content Category:Males Category:Characters